Blue Velvet
by MusicTwilightLove
Summary: Bella Swan fantasizes about Leah Clearwater just a little too much. Who needs boys? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**A/N: **Leah/Bella one-shot. Very short and drabble-ish. I just ship these two. Part of my Fanfic per Weekend thing. Rated T because I'm paranoid._

* * *

Bella Swan observed Leah Clearwater sensually from the other side of the bonfire.

Bella wasn't having a tremendous amount of fun with Jacob Black at this party at First Beach. She didn't even think that he liked her very much. He was always with his friends. Bella must have been too boring. So she had been abandoned.

Bella didn't mind too much, though; she had her eye on someone else.

And that someone else was Leah Clearwater, who stood remarkable in a blue velvet dress. The dress would have looked good on her and only her.

With long, full eyelashes; a nice (okay, better than just _nice_) physique; shiny, black, chin-length hair; and striking facial features, Leah Clearwater was beautiful. Gorgeous, even. She made Bella envious.

Leah didn't particularly like Bella, but she didn't hate her, either. She just never noticed Bella that much. With all of the other boys flocking over her, why _would_ she notice Bella? Bella was nothing special. She was a short, mousy brunette that didn't fit in anywhere she went and never caught the attention of anybody. All she could do was fantasize that someone—even Mike Newton—would ever want her. Sometimes her fantasies even got the best of her.

As Bella sat on a lawn chair next to Embry Call—since Jacob, Quil, and Jared had gone somewhere else—she stared at Leah. She'd been staring at her the entire time she was at the party. Leah stood tall and elegant next to Paul Lahote. When the fast-paced song changed, the two danced to the slow, mellow song that was now playing. They twirled behind the flames of the bonfire. It was like a scene of a movie. Paul seemed to love her. Leah seemed to be having fun. Bella wanted to have a love like that. She and Edward hadn't lasted long, and from what it looked like, Jacob didn't sound like a flame that would burn for much longer, either, as much as she wanted it to.

Watching the way that Leah and Paul stared at each other in the pale moonlight made Bella… well, jealous. She'd always been a romantic.

The song eventually ended, and Leah and Paul didn't dance to another song. It surprised Bella.

Jacob, Quil, and Jared had also come back from wherever they had gone—a beer run? Fireworks, maybe? You could still light up fireworks in August here—and Bella greeted Jacob. He continued to pretty much ignore her existence. Maybe she was too boring.

Bella went to the bathroom, and when she came out, there was none other than Leah Clearwater, waiting to enter it next. _God_, she was pretty up close.

"Oh, hey," Leah said nonchalantly.

"Um. Uh." Bella faltered. "Hi."

Leah seemed to ignore Bella's utter awkwardness. "Who'd you come here with?" she asked politely.

"Jacob," Bella replied. "Jacob Black."

"Finally the guy's got a girlfriend," Leah said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't dated anyone for almost six months now."

"What, is that a long time?"

Leah laughed softly. "It kind of is, for him, anyway."

Bella laughed back, and then things got silent.

"You can use the bathroom now, if you want," Bella told Leah.

Leah shrugged. "Oh, I don't really have to," she admitted. "I just kind of wanted to talk."

"About what?" Bella asked.

"Follow me."

Because Bella would follow Leah pretty much anywhere, she walked beside her to wherever Leah was going. Leah led Bella to the parking lot. They sat down on the warm, cracked concrete.

"Bella," Leah began, "I don't think that you dating Jacob would be such a good thing."

Bella was confused. Why did this matter to Leah? Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Jacob doesn't like you," Leah replied abruptly.

"What… what do you mean?"

"He's only using you to get over me."

_Well, this isn't surprising_, Bella thought. "Why?" she asked.

Leah sighed and gave a half-smile. "Because I'm using Paul to get over him. Jake doesn't back down very much and I don't either."

"What does this have to do with me?" Bella asked vulnerably.

"I don't like Paul very much," Leah stated.

"You don't have to, though."

"I think," Leah started with a mischievous smile on her face, "that we should both get Jacob back."

Bella couldn't believe this. Leah Clearwater wanted to work with Bella. How did this even happen? "How?" she asked.

"By this."

Leah turned to Bella more, and tucked Bella's brown hair behind her ear. Leaning closer, Leah looked at Bella humbly and kissed her. Both girls closed their eyes.

The kiss didn't last for long, but it felt like it did. When Bella opened her eyes, Leah had already opened hers.

"Oh my God," Bella murmured.

Leah smiled and asked, "Who needs boys?"

Bella blinked twice and _poof_. Leah was gone.

Bella was actually still watching Leah from across the bonfire. Leah was still dancing with Paul, looking gorgeous in her blue velvet dress.

Bella's fantasies had gotten the best of her yet again.

Oops.

* * *

_x_


End file.
